Suewrecker (Sequel to Sue Yeah!)- ANOTHER Story of a Beyblade Mary Sue
by N'tse Kaambl
Summary: *SPOOF* Seriously, don't take this seriously. """""Sequel""""", but really just a kawaii-desu-chan-san-sama *one-shot* about a girl named Kitti Kat and her experiences in Metal Bey City. Filled with even more sarcasm, cross-promos, sass, references to pop culture, and/or Tokyo Mew Mew.


I dunno. I kinda wanted to write another.

And before you all spam me about FNC or IMFW _**(shameless cross-promo)**_ I had 99.8% of this lying around on my laptop in the depths of Google Drive. All I had to do was revise it, add in this intro, and voila! Sue Yeah! 2.

If you guys want to see more of these, leave a review saying what you think. :)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

This story was NOT made to bash out Mary-Sues or self-inserts! We all have made a Mary Sue at some point, don't deny it. If you like your character, you don't HAVE to change them! _**You do you.**_ This story was made to _**overexaggerate traits that generically make up Sues to the point of which it's so bad it's good.**_

However, if you feel like this story is a little too satirical, shoot me a PM or leave me a review and I'll certainly take your thoughts into consideration.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Translations are in _**(this format)**_ since there's gonna be a LOT of foreign language in here.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

Kitti Toby Annee Lioness Jaguar China Dragon Weeabo Kawaii-Desu Lynxie Jai Kat Japan Tokyo Mew Mew Chan San, who goes by "Kitti Kat" for short, cheerfully leapt around from rooftop to rooftop on her adorable, nimble feet. Unless her name and that short sentence gave it away, she was a "neko", or (translated for the layman) a girl with cat ears and a cat tail.

But oh no! She wasn't just a neko. She was also 1/2 dragon, 1/3 lion, 1/4 dolphin 1/8 vampire, 1/2 werewolf, 1/127784979478 unicorn, 1/2 beyblade, and 8/3 celestial goddess. I'm not even gonna try to add up all those fractions right there.

She was wearing a fluffy purple skirt and a white cropped halter top with short purple wedge laceups and pink bracelets. Her cat ears were lion ears and her tail was a lion tail. She had really, really shiny gorgeous pink hair held in pigtails which were tied with white ribbons and messy, girly bangs , accenting her one purple and one pink eye.

"K-ya!" Kitti Kat said cutely and the people her stopped to listen, and take in the sight of the cute cat-girl. They all waved.

She leapt down in front of Gingka-tama's house and rang the doorbell with one of her petite hands.

"Good morning, Kitti Toby Annee Lioness Jaguar China Dragon Weeabo Kawaii-Desu Lynxie Jai Kat Japan Tokyo Mew Mew Chan San!" Gingka-tama said cheerfully. He was her very very very bestest friend and they totally had no romantic chemisty whatsoever. "You look super kawaii today."

She giggled. "Arigato!" **_(Thank you!)_**

"Wanna go to the Beyblade Arena?" Gingka-tama asked. "Kyoya-sama's meeting us there!"

"Ya! Kawaii chan-san desu!" _**(Kawaii means cute. After that, I don't even know.)**_ Kitti Kat said. She pulled a powder compact out of her pink purse and touched up her makeup. Why? Because Kyoya-sama was her love interest, of course!

They arrived at the arena after picking up Yuu-San and Tsubasa-Kun, the latter of which was also Kitti Kat's love interest.

"Ni-hao Kai-lan!" Yuu-San said happily after they arrived. "You look so kawaii-desu, Kitti Kat-Chan!" _ **(Kawaii-desu means "It's cute!")**_

"Yes, Kitti Kat-chan!" Tsubasa-Kun, her other love interest added. "Kawaii-desu yo." _**(You are indeed cute, my dear.)**_

"Oh, Tsubasa-Kun, you're so kind! Arigato!" Kitti Kat said.

Just then, Kyoya-sama came out of the arena. "Kitti Kat-chan!" He swept her up into his arms and kissed her ear. Kitti Kat gave a cute laugh. "Nya! Kyoya-chan!"

Tsubasa-Kun felt jealous.

Little did they know a girl was watching in the distance. She had long, black straight hair with sidesewept bangs, bronze eyes, and pale skin that almost caught the light. Her dark purple off-the shoulder top blended in with the shadows, and her ripped black jeans accented her black choker and black tall boots with bronze buckles.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Nares- I found one."

A pause as the voice on the other end replied.

"Oh?"

She hung up, evidently not getting the answer she desired.

"Looks like I'm doing this myself. The old fashioned way."

* * *

A few hours later, Kitti Kat and her gang had gone to the park for a walk. The mysterious girl followed them, and tapped Tsubasa's- *ahem*, Tsubasa Kun's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I noticed your friend there looks interesting." She nodded over to Kitti Kat, who was holding hands with Kyoya-sama.

"Kitti- Kat-chan? Oh, she's the most kawaii desu thing. I wish she was my senpai. Daisuki desu." _**(Roughly translates to I love you/I love her.)**_

The girl stared at Tsubasa as if he was speaking french.

"Um... are you alright in there?" the girl asked, confused.

"Arigato, but I'm okay. I'm just... suki daiyo." _**(to like. In this context, In love.)**_

The girl sighed. "Sure you are."

Kitti Kat turned around. "Ni-hao Kai-lan! Who are you?"

"Jaide. I'm with the Invasive Sue Association, or the ISA. It's come to my attention that you're invading IAmTheCookieQueen's canon."

"N-ya? What do you mean, Jaide-tama?"

"Don't call me that. I mean you're in this universe without Cookie's consent. So please use your sue powers and leave."

"No way! K-ya! Mew-Mew Kitti Toby Annee Lioness Jaguar China Dragon Weeabo Kawaii-Desu Lynxie Jai Kat Japan Tokyo Mew Mew Chan San, Metamorphose!"

"Say what?" Jaide asked, evidently confused. She, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, and Gingka all watched as Kitti Kat transformed. Her pink hair glowed and she wore a puffy pink dress that hit above her knees with knee-high lavender boots and lavender arm-cuffs with a lavender Strawberry Bell. A glittery anime background came over her.

"Now, Jaide-tama, prepare to fight! Use your transformation!" Kitti Kat prompted.

"Ah. Well, I don't have one." Jaide replied.

"N-ya? You don't?" Kitti Kat asked. "Then this'll be easy. Kawaii-desu!"

Jaide leapt as a stream of pink light hit the spot she was standing. She looked around for a weapon, only to find she had none.

"Shoot." The ravenette sighed, watching helplessly as Kitti Kat charged up her own weapon.

"My special move- Kawaii Desu Sparkle Shot!"

Jaide screamed, then decided to become rational and launch her bey at the girl. Oh, how smart.

"Go, Fiend Aphopis! Chaotic End Fang!" She yelled, feeling quite silly and getting glances from passerby. The serpent's shadow appeared and its fangs darted straight towards Kitti, taking her Strawberry Bell away from her, and protecting Jaide from the burst of pink magic.

"Hey! Give it back!" Kitti yelled.

"Dang. Thanks, Aphopis." Her bey landed in front of her, dropping the bell in her hand. She picked it up, "Here goes nothing," and held it to the sky. Instantly, Kitti was sucked into the bell, screaming "Nya!" the whole way.

Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, and Gingka all blinked.

"What just happened?" Gignka asked. "And who the heck are you?"

Jaide proceeded to break the bell in half. It turned to lavender dust.

"I don't know. But hey, here's my number. Call me maybe if you see any weird looking people in town." She handed a slip of paper to Gingka.

"Cool! I got a girl's number!" Gingka yelled.

"Oh, can it, King of Everything," Jaide said, irritated, and walked off into the sunset.

* * *

There ya go. Hope you like!

R&R!

~Cookie


End file.
